


pumpkin, pumpkin (you're gonna kill me)

by gnarleyquinn



Series: these memories are tinted gold [1]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween AU, it's cute, jamie and dani's first halloween with a house, jamie is so excited, this gets really chaotic at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarleyquinn/pseuds/gnarleyquinn
Summary: “And what are you supposed to be?” Jamie asks jokingly.“I’m a romaine lettuce!”ordamie deserves a fluffy halloween
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: these memories are tinted gold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993594
Comments: 29
Kudos: 259





	pumpkin, pumpkin (you're gonna kill me)

“How about _this_.”

Dani looks over Jamie’s shoulder at the _fifteen_ foot tall skeleton in front of them. She does a quick look around the halloween store, and the giant skeleton is definitely one of the cooler options beyond the excessive animatronics. But still, it’s a _giant skeleton_.

“And you want that for the front of the shop?”

She wants to laugh when Jamie looks at her with eyes that scream, _Are you kidding?_

“The shop is going to have a cornstalk display with mums and pumpkins,” Jamie explains, “This is for the _house_.”

“And you’re sure you want the big one?,” Dani asks, “Not the little ones that we can tie to the bushes?”

“No, I want those too.” 

Dani nearly wants to say no, considering the _price tag_ she’s just now seeing on the box, but Jamie’s cocked her head ever so slightly and staring at Dani with expectant eyes, and how could she say no to _that?_

“Alright,” Dani sighs with a smile, “Load her up.”

“Her?” Jamie exclaims, “Better not get any bright ideas.”

Dani rolls her eyes, but can’t help the smile that takes over her face. 

“Come on, help me get this thing in the cart.”

\--

She has to hand it Jamie; the front yard looks incredible. 

Jamie had spent the better part of the week meticulously placing the mini skeletons in the bushes to perfectly frame the large skeleton they’ve affectionately named Shelley. Dani hasn’t mentioned that _Shelley_ is the only thing she can see out of their kitchen window, but she has to admit that view from the outside is slightly worth the obscuration from the inside.

She’s particularly fond of the front porch, which is also perfectly curated with _cornstalks and mums_ , and although the fake cobwebs stuck to _all_ of their foliage is going to be a bitch to clean up, the pure satisfaction on Jamie’s face every time she looks at the yard is well worth the future pain. 

From what she can see behind Shelley, it looks like Jamie’s talking to their neighbor from across the street, and she knows the conversation was complimentary when Jamie walks into the house with a huge smile on her face.”

“Shoes!” Dani calls out, Jamie pausing as she appears in the kitchen through the mudroom door.

“I was going to do that,” Jamie says.

Dani looks back from where she’s stirring a pot of pasta, Jamie’s face feigning innocence. Dani cocks her eyebrow.

“I was thinking about _considering_ doing it.”

“Sure, Jamie.”

“A little earth never killed anybody,” Jamie slides off her work boots, walking over to where Dani is now slicing vegetables. She wraps her arms around Dani’s waist, placing her head over Dani’s shoulder. “I mean, Shelley’s doing great out there.” 

“How about the next time you track mud through the house, Shelley cleans it up?” 

Jamie hums like she’s considering it for a moment, letting go of Dani’s waist and leaning back against the counter to face her. 

“I don’t think it would work, love,” Jamie steals a carrot from the cutting tray, “She’d hit her head on the ceiling.” 

She gestures to the ceiling with a straight face, carrot in hand, and they keep it together for about two seconds before bursting into laughter. 

“This looks good,” Jamie says, and Dani beams at the earnestness, because she really has been trying to cook better. Key word _trying_ , but still.

“It’s from the cookbook Owen sent,” Dani says, “Hopefully it works out.”

Jamie starts peering through the cookbook, humming at a few of the pages, and Dani makes mental notes for which recipes Jamie seems interested in. 

“What was Janice asking about?” 

“She just wanted some lawn tips,” Jamie says, “They’ve got some yellow patches, ain’t a clue why.”

“Speaking of the lawn, we should probably tape it off unless you want a bunch of kids stomping all over it on Saturday.”

Dani has to put the knife down when she sees how wide Jamie's eyes go.

“Why would they walk on my lawn?”

“Why take the sidewalk when there’s perfectly green grass to use as a shortcut to the next bowl of candy?”

“Dani!” Jamie exclaims, “You should have told me!”

Dani laughs as Jamie rushes to put her work boots back on.

“Now I have to go get spooky caution tape!”

\--

“ _Trick or treat!”_

Dani watches as Jamie takes a handful of candy and dumps it in the mini ghostface’s bag. They’re sitting on lawn chairs in the driveway, bundled up in jackets and blankets because of _course_ halloween decided to be the coldest night of the year in Vermont so far. Still, she can’t seem to care about the cold as she watches the pure joy on Jamie’s face as the trick or treaters come and go, acting frightened when the little ones try to scare them or cracking jokes with the older ones who they know are hanging on to one last year.

Jamie notices her watching as a lull in guests go by, her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“You alright?”

“You’re amazing,” Dani blurts out. Jamie blushes a little bit, clearly not expecting a moment of affection in the middle of all the fun, but Dani can’t hold it in sometimes.

“I’m pretty sure we’d be the laughing stalk of the street if we put up a fifteen foot skeleton and didn’t hand out candy,” Jamie tries to deflect it, but Dani knows that Jamie _knows_ when they lock hands underneath the blanket, Jamie giving a light squeeze. 

“This is fun,” Jamie finally says, “We had nothing like this growing up.”

Dani wants to say more, knows she has more to say, but there’s suddenly a green blob of a costume in front of them and a loud, “ _Trick or treat!”_

Dani is sure this has to be the costume of the night.

“And what are you supposed to be?” Jamie asks jokingly.

“I’m a romaine lettuce!” 

They both stifle laughter, but can’t hold back their giant smiles at the absurd costume, and Dani can see a stressed out, but still proud, mom in the background.

“That’s pretty realistic, what do you say, Dani?”

“Looks like it came right out of our garden,” She says, and the boy's eyes go wide.

“You have a _garden?”_

Dani and Jamie share a look.

“A pretty big one actually,” Jamie says. Dani watches as a mischievous glint appears in her eye. “Say, do you want something from the garden?”

“Really?” The boy’s jaw goes slack, and Dani fears it might ruin his night if the mom says no.

“I’ll be right back,” Jamie winks, rushing to the back of the house. Dani gets up, pulling a business card out of the small pile they’d kept around during the night just in case.

“She’s a trustworthy gardener,” Dani says, handing the business card to the mom, “Owns the flower shop on Main Street.”

“Oh!-” the mom says, and before she has time to ask anything else, Jamie is back with a _full_ head of lettuce, handing it to the boy.

“Make sure you wash that real good, alright?”

The boy gets a wild smile on his face, immediately rushing back to his mom.

“ _Mom, I got a lettuce!”_

“Say thank you!”

“Thank you so much!”

“Take care,” Dani says, and they wave them off, the little boy with a newfound pep in his lettuce costume.

“”Wow.” That’s really all Dani can say.

“This is the best holiday ever,” Jamie says, and she smiles wider than Dani had seen all night, if that was even possible.

Jamie grabs the blanket, lifting it up so they can both get back into their seats. She grabs Dani’s hand again underneath the blanket, and Dani can feel the remnants of dirt from picking the lettuce head. 

_She’s never loved the earth more._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you enjoyed feel free to come yell with me about damie @ daniclaytton ontumblr! happy halloween!


End file.
